theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabrina Costelana Newman
Sabrina Costelana Newman was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Raya Meddine. Biography Sabrina Costelana was the daughter of Zara Costelana. Sabrina was an art curator who had been living in Paris. She was a friend of Victoria Newman whom she had met while Victoria was living in Florence, Italy. Sabrina arrived in Genoa City in February 2008 to visit Victoria. Victoria had contacted Sabrina via e-mail. Sabrina wanted to make her mark in New York City. She was staying in a guest room on the Newman Ranch. She instantly found herself attracted to Victoria's recently divorced father, Victor Newman, with whom she shared an interest in art. It was soon revealed that Sabrina had worked as an art curator in Florence and that she had recently broken up with a man named Phillipe. Before she was about to leave town, she shared a kiss with Victor. Their attraction soon turned into a relationship, leaving both Victor and Sabrina worried over Victoria's reaction. After learning about it, Victoria furiously confronted her friend leaving their friendship shattered. Meanwhile, Sabrina accepted Victor's proposal to manage an art gallery that Victor would open up for her in Genoa City. On June 13, 2008, Sabrina informed Victor that she was pregnant, and on June 20, 2008, they were wed. Sabrina's mother arrived in town the day before the wedding, even though she was not invited. Victoria later explained to her brother and his wife, Nicholas and Phyllis Newman, the reason that mother-and-daughter had a strained relationship. After Zara's husband and Sabrina's father was assassinated, Zara preferred to treat Sabrina as her sister rather than as her daughter. Sabrina agreed to an article in the new magazine venture of Jack Abbott, Nick, Sharon Abbott and Phyllis'. The article was to be approved by Victor and Sabrina and show her in a good light. However, Jack was intent on selling more magazine copies. So he got in contact with sources, including Sabrina's recent ex-boyfriend, and made changes that portrayed her as a woman who would do anything to get ahead--including providing sexual favors. Sabrina was livid and embarrassed by the article. She was especially angry at Victoria and her accusations. However, she did not let it get to her and she held her head up in Genoa City. As of August 1, 2008, that article was her living legacy. Sabrina was involved in a fatal car crash along with David Chow and a limo driver, and subsequently miscarried. The crash was an intentional attack on David, as a hit had been put out on him by the mob. The doctors at the hospital, including experts brought in at Victor's request by attorney Michael Baldwin, said she did not have much time to live. She needed a liver transplant, as hers was lacerated. But there were more needy and longtime transplant candidates ahead of her. At the end of her life, Victoria made peace with her and they were friends again. After her death, her possessions were given to charity. Her funeral was planned by Jana Hawkes, but was unexpectedly canceled by Victor so that he could attend Sabrina's funeral alone. Sabrina appeared as a ghost on September 24, 2008, when Victor asked her to come and take him, but Sabrina refused to take Victor along. Sabrina reappeared as a ghost on June 1, 2009, when Ashley Abbott Newman dreamed that she was in front of a statue of Sabrina that Victor had made before her death, asking Sabrina to give her and her baby peace. Sabrina told Ashley not to be afraid, that she was completely sane, and did not need to worry anymore because as long as Victor was happy that was all that mattered to her. Sabrina also told Ashley that she was giving Victor what she had hoped to give him (a baby) before she was "called away". Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Newman family Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s